The invention relates to telephone accessories, and more particularly to new and useful improvements in telephone handset supports, and most particularly to adjustable straps for attaching handsets of various sizes and shapes to such supports.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to use a telephone while keeping the hands free to perform other tasks. This need has been met by the telephone handset support, which in general supports a telephone handset adjacent the ear and mouth by means of a curved base member placed on the shoulder. Examples of such supports are disclosed in several prior patents including the Applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,360 and 3,830,987.
Previous handset support designs used a metal strap to attach the handset to the support. However, these previous designs used a fixed length strap which was suitable for only a single telephone handset size and shape. The strap attached to the handset support on each end and passed around the handset between the mouthpiece and earpiece to secure the handset to the support. On one end, the strap would typically be attached by an eyelet to a post and the other end by means of a screw.
The fixed length of the previous straps inherently limited the handset support to use with a limited number of handsets, which presented no severe problem since there were only a limited number of telephone set manufacturers and designs. With the proliferation of telephone set manufacturers and the new emphasis upon marketing, however, the number of different shapes and sizes of telephone handsets has increased dramatically.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful means for attaching a telephone handset to a handset support, which will accommodate a large variety of handset sizes and shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful means for attaching a telephone handset to a handset support which is adjustable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful means for attaching a telephone handset to a handset support which is fast and easy to use.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful means for attaching a telephone handset support which is adjustable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful means for attaching a telephone handset support which is secure.